


Revived

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Explicit Language, F/F, Post-Canon, Yuletide, Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gretel couldn't let Mina die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/gifts).



Mina sat up with a gasp, and then desperately looked around. Gretel grabbed her face gently. "Hey, you're okay," she said. "You're okay."

"The black witch bitch is dead!" Hansel declared from somewhere behind her.

"What?" Mina couldn't quite get her thoughts together. One moment she had been in battle - hopelessly outmatched, but doing her best - and the next moment... "She stabbed me?"

"She did, but you're fine now," Gretel repeated.

"How?"

Gretel smiled in relief. "My mother's book, and magic healing water that Edward knew of, and um, your wand."

"Really?" Mina's mind was racing. Healing was one thing, but bringing back the dead... she had never heard of that. Gretel must be very powerful. Far too powerful to bother with a small-time witch like herself. "Why did you-"

"Shhh," Gretel halted her by rubbing one thumb over her lips. "Of course I brought you back." She gazed at Mina for a moment, tears filling her eyes, before leaning in slowly. The kiss was hesitant and gentle and everything Mina wanted.

Soon Gretel deepened the kiss, gently pushing Mina back onto the loamy ground and leaning down beside her. Mina realized that the other woman was being very careful not to agitate her healing wound, even as she felt passion stirring within her.

Mina thought she heard something like a cough, but it didn't seem important right at this moment. It was repeated however, again and again, and finally Gretel broke the kiss. Mina almost whimpered at that, but she managed to bite her lip and keep from making a sound.

"What?" Gretel demanded, looking over her shoulder.

Hansel moved into Mina's line of sight, and she realized that it had been him coughing. "I was just wondering if we were going to go turn in that witch's head and collect our bounty any time soon," he said, "or if you were going to just continue on like that until dark."

Gretel looked back at Mina, eying her with a predatory gaze. "I'm sorely tempted," she teased. She gave Mina a quick - too quick - kiss and then got to her feet. "But we do need that bounty."

Hansel tossed her a bag and her crossbow, and Gretel accepted them. Then she looked back at Mina. "Edward will watch you. We'll be back soon." Though her words were perfunctory, there was a heat in her gaze that made Mina warm right down to her toes.

"Hurry back," she said.

Gretel grinned lasciviously. "Oh, I will."


End file.
